Pet
by TheSociopathicEngineer
Summary: A look into the life of a Koopaling's human pet. Rated because there are mentions of abuse and harsh language.
**Pet**

My heart clenched painfully when I realized that I barely recognized the girl in the mirror.

The large silver implants that stuck out of my hair like weeds among flowers, made me look so much harsher. Uglier.

Less-human.

A monster.

My eyes traveled down to their ends where they fell melancholy down beside my head, drooping with sadness and mental turmoil. They sat directly against the 'audition muffs' as I called them, that sat against my head where my ears used to be. The audio muffs looked like big puffy head phones that were permanently stuck to my head. There was a stiff, thick wire leaving them and attached to the base of my 'receptors' as I called them. Another wire with the same texture connected the two receptors in the middle. The middle wire looked like there was a handle coming out of my head.

I reached up with my hands and gripped the base of the receptors, careful of the new sharp white talons that appeared on the end of my fingers the same day I woke up and the receptors appeared on my head. No doubt another 'upgrade' from my gracious caretaker.

The base was shaped almost like an egg sitting in a cup. They could spin almost 360 degrees sideways and upwards. They flared out almost like bunny ears, with a deep indent in the middle. Within the indent was what I called 'audio balls'. They were three black balls set in the base of the receptors and lining up the length side by side, shrinking in size as well. I called them audio balls because they had the same texture as the outside of a speaker, only they were in the same of a sphere.

These receptors enhanced my senses. I could see, smell and hear easily ten times better than before. I don't really know what use it was to my caretaker for me to see and hear better, but nothing in this situation really made any sense.

I realized that the smooth warm texture of the receptors felt similar to the long metal tail that protruded from the base of my spine. Another upgrade I woke up with one morning. My tail was extremely flexible and generally found it rather amusing.

The warmth of these metals part was very intriguing. They were obviously made of metal; so shouldn't they be cool to the touch? It made me wonder if my blood stream was somehow connected and running through them. That would make sense How else would they enhance my sense?

These upgrades are interesting.

But they are still a new part of me that made me a little less human.

At these they didn't make me look like…whatever species my caretaker was. His anatomy was cool, but I'd rather stick with mine.

I sighed and dropped my hands to the smooth marble counter in front of me.

I was distracting myself. Thinking of anything but what was really bothering me.

Well, that's a lie. The implants _do_ bother me, but after having them for almost a month they have become old news. At least, compared to this morning.

Asya, my white furred companion whimpered bedside me and nudged my arm; obviously sensing my sadness. I absently lifted my hand and set it gently on the top of her head. I lightly stoked the soft white fur between her ears. She purred gratefully and leaned into my touch.

What was bothering my happened not quiet two hours ago.

He raped me.

Rape?

Could I even call it that? He wasn't very rough, but he also wasn't very gentle.

I had in a way asked for it. When I first got here I disobeyed him. He had been kind enough to give me several chances to do what I was told and I never did. That's why he did this to me.

Not the implants, he likely would have done that anyways. I'm talking about my legs.

He had threatened that he was going to do it but I didn't believe him and also didn't really understand him. But either way.

He had given me an extremely strong dose of Modafinil, which forced me to stay awake no matter the trauma my body suffered. And without giving me anesthetics he amputated both my legs.

My gaze fell down onto the disgusting puffy rings that encircled my thighs. They were still healing, even after four months.

He let me suffer for only about an hour before he sewed them back on. It was horrible. But I deserved it. Just as I deserved to be raped. I disobeyed him.

I might as well start doing what he says, there is no way out of here.

My quarters are located just above his and the only way to out of here is through his room. It was dangerous, and stupid. I probably would've tried anyways but there was a thick, _locked_ metal door that stood in my way.

I'm at the top of a tower of some sorts. My quarters were a complete circle, surrounding by a thick balcony. When I first got here I tried to jump from the balcony but found there was a magic net that encircled the tower that caught me. They had thought of everything. There was no getting out of here.

I sighed and dipped my head between my shoulders. Asya whimpered again and pushed her head against my hand a little harder. I needed to get my mind off of everything. Thinking about my situation isn't going to change it.

Though I couldn't help but mull over the fact that I am likely going to spend the rest of my life here.

I will never see my home ever again.

I pushed myself away from the counter and the cruel reality of the mirror and I pulled the fluffy white towel from around my body. I flinched as I stepped towards the towel rack. I wonder how long I'll be sore.

I neatly folded the towel over the rack to dry and I made my way into the enormous walk in closet. At least I was given nice living arrangements. This place was actually nicer than where I lived before.

The closet was filled to the brim with clothes, most of them black in colour and rather skimpy but I honestly didn't mind. It was always very warm here. I would guess around 35 degrees Celsius everyday, all day.

My favorite outfit out of the selection was a simple short sleeved, black body suit. I slipped on a back bra, but no underwear. I wasn't given any. I figured it was mostly in part because it would be more difficult to make a garment with a hole for my tail than to just let me go without.

I pulled my tail through the elastic hole in the back of the body suit and pulled the shoulders up over my arms. I lifted my short dark hair away from my neck with one arm while I zipped the suit up with the other.

Asya plopped down beside me and let out a big yawn, flashing her razor sharp teeth. The same teeth that I had. Well, mine were much smaller. When sitting Asya was taller than me. She was a big…whatever she was. At first I thought she was a one of those rare white tigers that PETA bitched about, her face looked similar to a tiger's, but she didn't have strips. Her shiny white fur was obstructed at her tail and legs. Both were pitch black. As well her snout and the tips of her ears were black. Her tail was much fluffier than a tiger's as well and I'm pretty sure tiger ears weren't as pointy.

After about a month of having her around I stopped wondering about it and just accepted that she was something I had never seen before and that it didn't make her any less cute. She was a gift from my caretaker. She had appeared in my room the day after I was well enough after my implant surgery to return to my quarters.

That had been two months ago.

Ever since the surgeries, at least once a day my caretaker has appeared and taken me down to his lab and injected me with needles and examined my implants and looked me over. Today was the first day he didn't.

I flinched at the memory of what happened earlier and decided I needed to do something other than stew over things that I can never change. I turn and leave the closet, Asya close behind me.

I made a beeline for the office-like room that was connected to the other side of my bedroom. I've been meaning to explore this room for a long time, I've been…preoccupied.

The room held a beautiful black wood desk that matched my beds frame in the centre and every wall was lined with books, besides the wall that was made completely of windows across from the desk.

Asya stopped at the door way and stretched very catlike with another large yawn and then disappeared back into the bedroom. She returned a few seconds later with a fluffy black blanket that she had gotten off the bed which she placed in the corner and curled up on.

I smiled at her. Wishing for a moment to switch lives with her. If only for a while.

I returned my attention to the many many books I had to choose from. Where to start?

Most of the books were in the language my caretaker speaks. Were there even any books written in English? Perhaps a book that translating the two languages?

That would certainly make it much easier to obey my caretaker if I knew what he was saying. He was really could at telling me what he wanted with his actions and the _way_ he said things but still.

After ten minutes of searching I found what I was looking for, maybe. I couldn't help but think that if I had a computer I could probably learn the language a lot faster. Did they even have computers here?

The book was really thick, it maybe weighed five pounds.

The cover read 'English to русский'. I have no idea if русский is the language he speaks or not, but considering that this is the only language book I found, it likely is.

I brought the book over to Asya, who had been watching me and I sat against her side. She curled tighter around me and rested her head on one of my legs. I gave one of her ears a tender and loving scratch to which she responded by purring and lapping at my fingers before opening the book.

* * *

So, it is now nighttime and I feel as though I have learned nothing. I've probably been sitting here for five hours straight, trying to memorize the translations and I am pretty sure I couldn't even hold a basic conversation. I huffed and threw the book away from me. The loud smack of the book hitting the ground woke Asya and she lifted her head to see what was going on.

I pet her head and sighed. Why was I even trying so hard?

It isn't as if he ordered me to learn the language or even hinted at me to. Besides he barely spoke to me anyways. Most of the time when he spoke it was to convey the emotion that he let leak into his words. Though it would be nice to know what he is saying. And what he makes me say.

I sat up straighter when I realized I didn't look up what it was he made me say. It was phrase. Two words. After four months I knew it off by heart.

I reached for the book and brought it back into my lap; Asya whined at the movement. A short phrase that I needed to say after he ordered me to do something. What the hell was it?

I assume it is something along the lines of 'yes sir'. Or something of the like.

It didn't take me very long to find it.

да Мастер.

Yes, Master.

Oh wonderful, he's making me say, 'yes master'. I am no better than those sluts I saw worshiping the mob boss I worked for back when I was at home.

I scoffed. No I will never be like them. Because he is not like my old boss.

I've been here almost four months and he has only made me have sex with him once. My disgusting pervert of a boss would have fucked me twice every morning and twice before bed.

My caretaker is definitely not a sex-crazed monster. A genius, sociopathic engineer/scientist monster, but not a sex crazed one.

I found myself wondering what he was doing right now. I have only seen other guards and that one flying creature, Kammy, I think she said her name was. Is there anyone else living here besides the guards and Kammy? Is he a King of some sort? Is this his castle? Does he have a wife? Am I some sort of fucked up mistress?

Whose ever castle this belongs too they must be really important or really rich, because it is enormous. From my balcony I can not see the castle in its entirety and this tower isn't the tallest.

I sat the book down at my feet and stretched my arms high above my head with a big yawn. My shoulders, elbows and spine cracked loudly as they set my skeleton back into place after sitting in the same position for hours.

I lazily gazed outside at the stars. I wonder if theses are the same stars I would be looking at back at home. Where even was home? Am I still on earth? How did I end up here?

So many questions and still no answers.

I have still yet to see another human and only spoke to one person who spoke English. Everyone here seemed to be the same species as my caretaker. Big and bulky with a shell, scales and a large muzzle. Some had hair and some didn't. Some where big and some were small. They all seemed to have large sharp claws and teeth and some, including my caretaker, had pearly white horns sprouting out of their head. Whatever species they were; they were much more variable and granted, _interesting_ than humans.

I could probably sit here and question everything and anything until I passed out, but I wouldn't be any closer to finding any answers.

My best chance at finding answers was learning to speak my caretaker's language and asking him. Either that or wait for Kammy, the only English I have come in contact with, to come back and harass her with all my questions.

Considering that I haven't seen Kammy in almost two months, my best chance is probably to learn this new language and ask Mr. master.

And I should probably learn his name.

I can't believe I don't even know his fucking name.

Exhaustion suddenly hit me like a truck and I found myself flopping back onto Asya. I sighed tiredly and decided it was time to go to bed. I attempted to call upon my non-existent teleportation powers to teleport me to bed.

Needless to say it didn't work and I groaned dramatically as I pulled myself to my feet. Maybe my caretaker has a teleportation device. He seems like the type of guy to have a teleportation device.

Next time he comes up to rape me I'll ask him.

Pfft. I'm stupid.

Despite, I keep adding to the list of reasons to learn this language. That would make things easier. Too bad Asya can't speak, it would be much more fun to learn it together. Or maybe she can speak and she already knows the language. I turn to glare at the animal as she pads out of the office after me. Maybe she knows both languages and she is sitting there and watching me suffer.

Pfft. I'm stupid.

She jumped onto the bed before me and curled up against the pillows.

I went over to the bedroom door and shut off the lights showering the room in warm darkness before joining her. I slipped under the thin blankets and leaned back against her as she curled around me, her tail wrapping around my waist tightly; almost as if to protect me.

One of the positives of being here was definitely the love I got from Asya. Back on earth, or where ever I was, I didn't have a family or friends, or really anyone. I only really ever interacted with my boss, my clients and my co-assassins. And that was only when we needed to work together on a mission; which was pretty rare.

As screwed up as it seems, I miss killing people. It was a good way to get my anger out.

That sounds a lot worse when I think about it.

Maybe I'm just as much of a monster as my caretaker. Maybe. I never made my victims suffer.

Usually.

With a huff I curled myself around Asya's shoulders and buried my face in her fur. I was thinking far too much about depressing things today. I just need to clear my mind and get a good night sleep. Tomorrow I will learn this stupid language and figure out where the hell I am and why.

* * *

Asya moved her head and I groaned at her. I was essentially laying on top of her head and when she moved it she moved me.

She did it again and accompanied it with a long whine. Maybe she had to go use the litterbox in the bathroom. I hissed quietly at her and slipped off her and curled up in front of her. I expected her to move but instead she stuck her nose under my head and she nudged me again. I sighed and realized that she wasn't going to give up until I got up and saw what she wanted. I slowly raised myself back onto my ankles and I opened my eyes to glare at her. But she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at the end of the bed.

The sunlight streaming in through the windows was bright against my super powered eye sight but I could clearly make out wild royal blue hair and icy artic blue eyes staring down at me form the other side of the bed.

My caretaker.

I tensed and my breath hitched. What did he want? He had never come this early before yesterday. Was he going to rape me again?

He was leaned rather lazily against the footboard; his sharp claws were wrapped around the polished black wood.

He head was tilted slightly to the side and his eyes were held only curiosity. Well, this was new.

He seemed to be waiting for something to happen or for me to do something. This is so weird.

Usually it is the other way around.

I found myself becoming very self-conscious. I didn't want to be the one to act first, this was too much pressure!

I found myself wanting to look away from his striking gaze but I knew better than to look anywhere but him when his attention was on me. I had a long, ugly scar along my jaw as a reminder of what happened when I did.

Was I supposed to go over to him?

That seemed to be the most logical thing to do right now. What else would he be waiting for? Maybe he was seeing if I would still attempt to defy him.

I was pretty sure the answer was no. At least in this situation it was.

Very slowly I placed my hands one in front of the other and I pulled my lower half out from under the covers. I paused for a second to gage his reaction.

All he did was return his head to its correct orientation perpendicular to his shoulders. He made no move to stop me, but he also didn't encourage me. What the hell did this guy want?! I might as well keep going. Doing nothing was driving me crazy.

With a racing heart I continued to crawl over to him. My receptors twitched restlessly atop my head and my tail wrapped tightly around my right thigh.

What was he going to do when I got to him? Was I in trouble? He didn't look mad. But this could all be a trick. You never know, right?

Three more steps.

Two more steps.

His size was still awe striking even after so long. He was just so damn big.

I sat back on my ankles once in front of him, my knees were pressed against the foot board in between his hands. His eyes sparkled with an emotion I had never seen before. But whatever it was it made me happier. It wasn't violent, it wasn't angry, it was something alone the lines of content. Maybe even happiness. He wasn't smiling. Is he capable of smiling?

I couldn't help as the corners of my mouth lifted in a small smile of relief. He wasn't going to hurt me. At least not right now.

Maybe.

My gaze snapped to his hands as they lifted from the footboard.

He gently curled them around the back of my head and his claws gingerly scrapped my scalp around my receptors.

I have never felt anything that felt this good before. My eyes fluttered twice before they closed and I subconsciously leaned into the touch.

I don't know at what point my forehead hit his front but I didn't realize it had until I felt a deep rumble vibrated through him.

If I had to liken it to a sound I had heard back home, it would be to the purr of a lion.

I decided I liked hearing this sound and I wanted to hear more of it. It was the closest thing to an expression of affection I have ever heard from him.

I loved it.

I pressed my head a little hard into his hands and he purred again. I opened my eyes and gazed up on him. I never realized how beautiful his eyes were.

There was a different light in them then before. He seemed, happier.

I liked being around him while he was happy.

One of his hands skillfully came down and stroked my jaw, a little too roughly to be a caress, but still a nice change from the usual rough examinations and indifferent touches.

At some point during all of this it occurred to me that he kidnapped me, experimented on me, tortured me, mutilated me and just yesterday he _raped_ me. But somewhere between also realizing that he wasn't hurting me and that he was surprisingly warm and gentle I decided I didn't care.

I might be stuck here for the rest of my life and I was damn sure going to milk every piece of affection he threw at me with everything I had.

His musical voice caressed my ears as the side of his finger lifted my chin to look at him again. The way he was looking at me begged the question. A question. Or what I assumed was a question. It sounded like a question.

I didn't know what he said and so I didn't know how to answer so I did something that I never thought I would do and probably wouldn't have done if I had stopped to think about it.

I lifted myself high on my knees and nuzzled the top of my head into the base of his neck.

By the grace of god or whoever is watching over me this seemed to be the right thing to do.

Something akin to a chuckle rumbled through his chest and one of his hands found the small of my back. I melted into him as his claws drew patterns in my back.

The touch took me back to when I was a child and my mother did this to calm me down. This made me incredibly happy.

I didn't realize it, but my tail had begun oscillating happily back and forth across my calves.

After a few more seconds of this pampering he grabbed my shoulders and pushed my away from him and back onto my ankles. He gave me jaw one more stroke before he spoke to me again as he took a step away from me and towards the door. "приехать." I almost squealed with excitement when I recognized what he said.

"Come". He was telling me to go with him. I leap off the bed and like a love sick puppy I trailed closely behind him, almost close enough to step on his tail, hoping to get some more of that addicting affection.

He leads me out of my quarters and down the stairs to his room. All the while I stared at his hands which he had clasped behind his back, wanting, almost desperately, to have them back on me again.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I was more concerned about the fact that I wasn't concerned with my sudden need for him; and this concerned me. But not enough to make me stop following him.

He has magic hands.

We entered his office and he took a seat at his enormous glass desk. I couldn't help but take a second to admire the room. it was gorgeous.

Just like in my quarters one of the walls was made entirely of glass. But unlike my quarters the floor was a flawless white and black marble that I didn't want to touch in fear of messing up the beautiful finish. After all my bare feet were probably really dirty after walking down all those stairs.

The rest of the room was equally as breathtaking.

My caretaker gave me a few seconds to admire the room before he got my attention with a short whistle.

My eyes fell on him and I found myself equating the beauty of his hair to the rest of the room.

He silently padded his knee and I hassled over to him and clamored up onto his knee.

His large hands wrapped around my waist and he position me with my back flat against his front and his slipped a mysterious device into my hands that looked suspiciously like a large cell phone or a small tablet.

He spoke to me again and I only understood the word 'quiet' but that was enough for me to realize that he was telling me to be quiet.

He pulled us closer to the desk and he began to work on some paper work. Scribbling down on some documents in the language I had been studying last night.

I brought the phone closer to me and I pressed a few buttons on it until it lit up. It pretty much was like a phone, with apps and all but the apps were obviously not in English. I frowned at it and cursed it to hell in my head. With a silent sigh I opened a random app, hoping it was something I could figure out how to use without the necessary language skills.

* * *

Any questions?


End file.
